<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke Night by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602375">Karaoke Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer'>Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Drunk Michael, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Adam Milligan, Drinking, Drunk Adam Milligan, Drunk Archangels, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Lucifer (Supernatural), Drunk Michael (Supernatural), Drunk Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Happy Archangels, Humor, Karaoke, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, One Big Happy Family, Post-Forsaken Ones, Singing, Supernatural: Fate Rewritten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was different because they were here together, together by choice, together by fate, together because they could be, together because they were celebrating, because being thrown together had led them here - to what felt like the best time of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan &amp; Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester &amp; Lucifer &amp; Michael, Adam Milligan &amp; Sam Winchester, Lucifer &amp; Adam Milligan, Lucifer &amp; Dean Winchester, Lucifer &amp; Michael &amp; Adam Milligan, Lucifer &amp; Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer &amp; Sam Winchester, Michael &amp; Adam Milligan, Michael &amp; Dean Winchester, Michael &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural: Fate Rewritten [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam was grinning as he and Michael followed Lucifer up onto the stage, eyes sparkling with excitement. He was more than a little trashed, they all were - though, admittedly, it had taken several rounds for them to get to this point. They'd gone out to celebrate, them and the Winchesters, after Raphael and Gabriel had left the bunker. Jack was with Castiel, since he had returned from his little adventure with Jesse, and Sam was refusing to allow the Nephilim to come anywhere near a bar, and Castiel of course seemed more than happy to stay behind with him. So it was just the five of them here now, trading drinks and laughing their asses off together as if they'd always been like this. Adam loved it, <em>Michael </em>loved it - they'd taken advantage of what Adam <em>thought</em> was 'immunity' to alcohol, but as it turned out, mass amounts of alcohol could make even the strongest archangel feel a bit tipsy.</p><p>Not that Michael was complaining. They were still celebrating - Adam didn't think they'd <em>stopped. </em>The archangel was buzzing with excitement, a jittery bundle of nerves, but the good kind. Adam himself was more relaxed right then than he felt like he'd been in… jeez, decades. And Lucifer seemed happy, giddy even, as he crossed the stage and fumbled with the MP3 player hooked up to the speakers. Adam and Michael made their way over to stand with him.</p><p>"Oh, dude," Adam huffed out a laugh, seeing the song Lucifer was putting on. "Oh, no."</p><p>Michael laughed, himself, recognizing the song. It was one of many Lucifer would sing out of boredom in the Cage, and Adam would join in with him every so often just for the hell of it. "Nononono that's- that's perfect. That's perfect," the archangel assured his brother, although the Devil, still grinning ear to ear, didn't seem to need the reassurance. "I like this song. It's good…"</p><p>"You're trashed," Adam breathed with a giggle, tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling. But he caved, because of course he did, because of <em>course</em> he wanted to sing this song.</p><p>"So are you," Lucifer and Michael retorted at the same time, the Devil with a shit-eating grin and the oldest archangel with a peaceful, if not lopsided smile. Lucifer cackled as he brushed past them again, nudging his shoulder against theirs and making his way back to the front of the stage, where he retrieved the microphones - with a bit of a struggle, getting them out of the stands, with resulted in him nearly knocking one over and Sam had to reach up from his spot near the front of the stage in order to tilt it back up into place. Then Lucifer retreated back to where Michael and Adam were and tossed them a microphone, which they just barely caught.</p><p>"And so are you," Adam quipped back with a grin, checking to make sure the mic was on.</p><p>Lucifer shrugged. The smile on his face was <em>almost</em> angelic now. "Yeah, I'm shitfaced."</p><p>"We know." Michael reached out to turn Lucifer's mic on himself while the Devil played the song, turning back to face the rest of the bar. It wasn't too full, Adam noticed. Most of the people were near the back, where the counter was, retrieving drinks and playing darts and pool. Some of them turned when they heard the music - Adam noted, particularly amused, that Dean's head practically shot up from where he was sitting, and he instantly jumped up to make his way over.</p><p>"Are you serious?" The hunter demanded, but he was grinning as he stopped beside Sam. The younger Winchester in question was busy rubbing a hand over his face, but he looked amused.</p><p>Lucifer winked at him and stepped forward, and Michael and Adam followed suit. The archangel took a deep breath to steady himself, and Adam barely caught himself in time before he giggled. Poor halo, he had stage fright. Of all the things they'd been through in the past few days, with everything Michael <em>alone </em>had been through in the past few days, this is what piqued his anxiety. Adam was too drunk to stop himself from mercilessly teasing the archangel on that, and Michael was too drunk not to playfully mimic him in their head in response, complete with an eye-roll.</p><p>They paused when Lucifer nudged them, however, torn from their banter, and Adam was quick to start singing when he realized, gleefully, that the Devil was letting them start the song. He took a few steps forward, bringing himself to the front of the stage. "Livin' easy, lovin' free," he sang, unable to help but huff out a laugh as he watched Dean's entire face light up in response.</p><p>"Season ticket on a one-way ride," Michael continued, tilting his head down a little to smirk at the hunter, who just continued to look absolutely thrilled. Adam could see his hands twitching, fingers tapping away at the glass in his hand as he nodded along to the beat of the music.</p><p>"Asking nothin'," Lucifer joined in after a second, walking forward to stand beside them. "Leave me be." The Devil smirked over at them, and Adam returned the gesture, before Lucifer turned back to face the crowd again. He walked forward, briefly abandoning the two; Adam couldn't help but notice, enjoying this even more with every passing second, that a few people had left their seats to join the Winchesters near the stage, enjoying the show. Michael himself even seemed to relax after a few seconds; he shifted their grip on the microphone, holding it a little less tightly, and rolled their shoulders back with a smile. "Takin' everything in my stride…"</p><p>"Don't need reason-" Adam grinned.</p><p>Michael stepped forward, braver. "-don't need rhyme."</p><p>"Ain't nothin' I would rather do." Lucifer glanced back to shoot them a grin.</p><p>"Goin' down-"</p><p>"-party time!"</p><p>"My friends are gonna be there too…" Lucifer's voice lowered slightly, just for a second, and he retreated back to where Michael and Adam were standing as the music got louder, faster. There was a split-second moment of silence, in which they each exchanged a glance. And then-</p><p>All three of them, all together. "I'm on the <em>hiiiiiiighway to Hell!"</em></p><p>Adam huffed out a laugh despite himself. This… this was nice. Honestly, he would have never expected something like this. Not even back in the Cage, growing to like Lucifer and Michael. They sang sometimes, the three of them, when Lucifer got sick of the showtunes and decided to try and show them some 'real' music. But it was never like this. Adam hadn't really expected <em>anything</em> like this - it was different from the Cage, different from the odd circumstances that had pushed them together. This time it was a choice, he supposed. They weren't trapped together, stuck, using music as a distraction or some form of entertainment in what they all knew to be an otherwise awful situation. It was different because they were here together, together by choice, together by fate, together because they could be, together because they were celebrating, because being thrown together had led them here - to what felt like the best time of their lives.</p><p>"On the highway to Hell!" Michael threw their head back and laughed, and Adam forced himself back to the present, still grinning, still giddy and content with the alcohol in his system and the sudden rush of warmth that had engulfed him, a strange feeling he still wasn't quite used to. Lucifer stepped toward them and Michael threw an arm around his shoulders, barely coordinated but still managing to wrap his brother in a side-hug, and the Devil only laughed.</p><p>"<em>Hiiiiiighway to Hell!</em></p><p>
  <em>I'm on the hiiiiiighway to Hell…!"</em>
</p><p>The song went on, with a few minor hiccups as Michael started giggling through the lyrics, and Adam howled out "<em>HEY, SATAN!" </em>with as much force as he was physically capable of into the mic, which resulted in over half of the bar wincing and covering their ears, but they all laughed. They didn't understand, Adam mused, but Dean was laughing and Lucifer was laughing and Adam didn't really think Michael had <em>stopped </em>laughing, and humans were so agreeable that it didn't matter that they didn't understand the context, the inside joke the five of them shared. Still, they got through the song even through their drunken laughter, and Michael was practically deadweight against Lucifer by the time it was over. Adam himself was having a hard time staying up on their feet, which was the only reason he was allowing Lucifer to keep them up.</p><p>Of course when it was over, the Devil just <em>had</em> to go ahead and drop the microphone he was holding. Michael was quick to follow suit; Adam laughed until he was breathless at that, until he couldn't anymore, until his sides hurt. He made a mental note to get the archangel drunk again. He loved his body-buddy under any circumstances, but drunk Michael was oddly <em>fun.</em></p><p>"More whiskey!" Lucifer yelled as he made his way off the stage. Michael and Adam barely pulled themselves together enough to follow after him, half-stumbling as they did so.</p><p>"Oh, no, no, no, no," Sam protested immediately, raising his hands. "You're wasted. No more."</p><p>"Yes more," Lucifer insisted, looking at Michael and Adam. Michael paused, and seemed to sober up a little as he looked toward Sam. He wasn't particularly intimidated by the hunter, but even drunk Michael knew better than to get on his bad side. Adam, on the other hand…</p><p>"Iiiii think-" The demon raised a finger, cutting Sam's objections off. "<em>One </em>more."</p><p>"Archangel and demon and <em>Devil </em>or not, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover," Sam warned, but ultimately, he couldn't really stop them. Lucifer was already stumbling back to the bar and Dean was following suit with nothing more than a shrug toward Sam, as if to say 'hey, you tried'. Michael hesitated, and resisted a little when Adam started to follow the other two; the demon raised their eyebrows slightly and traded glances back and forth between Sam and the bar, studying the disapproving pout on his brother's face as he turned to glance after Lucifer and Dean again, then turned back to regard the archangel and demon with a mixture of concern and exasperation flickering through his eyes, but there was a certain fondness there, held for both of them, that made Adam soften a little despite himself. "One more drink," Sam told them firmly.</p><p>Adam smirked, but the warmth bubbling in his chest took all the bite out of his words when he replied. "Yes, <em>Mom, </em>just one more drink and then you can drag us outta here yourself."</p><p>"Good." Sam smiled a little, looking amused. "Dean's gonna be angry. We need cabs."</p><p>Michael paused, glancing around. Then he took a step forward, half-stumbling, and Sam reached forward a little as if to steady them - but they found their balance quickly enough, and the archangel leaned in a little closer. "You've got two angel taxis," he whispered, then giggled.</p><p>"Drunk angel taxis," Sam retorted, but he was grinning as he shook his head at them anyway.</p><p>Michael only giggled harder. "I can still <em>fly!"</em></p><p>"Oh, let's not test that theory." Sam reached out to clasp a hand over their shoulder, and they grinned and chuckled, breathlessly, as the hunter led them forward. Adam eventually allowed himself to lean some of their weight against the taller man for a moment, mostly because their legs felt numb at that moment and he wasn't gonna risk Michael taking a wrong step and sending them both crashing to the floor. Sam didn't seem to mind at all; he looped a cautious, steady arm around their shoulder and squeezed, and Adam let out a quiet, content hum.</p><p>Lucifer looked up and smiled, albeit drunkenly, at Michael and Adam when they finally reached them, as the demon plopped them down right into the seat beside the Devil's with a grin. "Hi," Lucifer greeted, then paused. He glanced over at Sam, who eventually shuffled over to Dean's side and called something out to the bartender, then leaned in a little closer to them to whisper, "next time we gotta get Raphy and Gabe in on this."</p><p>"Ohhhh yes," Michael mumbled. "Gabriel would- he'd have a blast…"</p><p>"If we get enough of us we can sing Backstreet Boys," Adam said suddenly, and Lucifer sucked in a gasp, his eyes widening - it was comical, really - as he jerked back and straightened up.</p><p>"I Want It That Way…" Lucifer blinked and shook his head, as if to clear it. "Okay. We gotta."</p><p>"We gotta," Adam agreed.</p><p>Michael looked up and leaned forward over the counter, spreading their arms out over it. He flashed the bartender a sweet smile when he finally managed to catch their attention, then lifted one of their arms - which seemed to take some effort on his part, so Adam helped him along - to point toward one of the bottles on the shelf on the other side of the counter. "Whiskey please."</p><p>"Just one more," Sam called.</p><p>"I know!" Michael called back, then lowered his voice as he turned back to the bartender, "two-"</p><p>"<em>One."</em></p><p>Michael pouted, crossing their arms under their chin.</p><p>Lucifer snorted out a chuckle and lowered his head beside theirs, reaching out to poke their cheek, and Adam responded by half-heartedly swatting a hand in the Devil's direction. "Dude," the younger archangel chuckled, pulling his hand back. "We can always just like… come back."</p><p>Sam turned back to them at that. "We have alcohol at home!"</p><p>"It's funner here!" Lucifer shot back, then lowered his head again. "Is- is that a word?"</p><p>"No," Michael mumbled into their arms, and Adam giggled, pushing them back up quickly when the bartender slid their glass onto the counter in front of them, which Michael downed instantly. The archangel was content, happy - he had been even before they'd entered the bar, but something inside of him, in <em>both </em>of them, honestly - maybe some leftover tension, they weren't sure - seemed to have melted away the moment the alcohol had actually started taking effect. They weren't drinking just for the hell of it, they were drinking to celebrate, for fun, because they could, because they were free to do whatever they damn well pleased - and for now, this was it.</p><p>"Fine," Lucifer grumbled, as Michael and Adam finished off their whiskey. The Devil sat for a moment, looking mostly contemplative, then finished off his own glass before standing up.</p><p>"We're getting two cabs," Sam declared, and glared at Dean as he pulled his phone out while the hunter rummaged through his wallet, his mouth half-open as if he was about to object. He snapped it shut slowly when he met Sam's gaze, but the younger hunter continued anyways, "you're trashed, we're all trashed and none of us are in any condition to be driving home. We'll come back for the car in the morning," he added, turning away and lifting the phone to his ear.</p><p>"Bitch," Dean shot back after a moment, seemingly unable to think of a better comeback.</p><p>Sam threw back over his shoulder, "jerk."</p><p>Michael and Adam exchanged a glance with Lucifer, who shrugged. Then he smiled and tilted his head toward the stage. "One more 'fore we head out? I think the crowd wanted another."</p><p>Michael paused and swept their gaze around, lighting up at the idea, and Adam laughed. Then, with a grin, the archangel turned back to Lucifer and reached out to grab him by the wrist, and Lucifer didn't hesitate to follow them for a second as they turned and stumbled back to the stage. They were giggling, all three of them, barely holding themselves up but just managing to muster enough adrenaline from the excitement they were feeling to carry them to the stage - only to be stopped by Dean, who, while looking amused, declared, "you heard the mother hen, boys," as he pushed them back toward the doors, while the archangels and demon laughed through their objections and tried half-heartedly to wriggle away. "It's time to go home."</p><p>"But Daaaaad," Lucifer whined, which just brought up another bout of giggling.</p><p>"Next time," Dean promised. His eyes were practically sparkling as he stopped to open the door for them, ushering them out into the cool night air. They continued to laugh as they stumbled out one after the other, Lucifer first and then Michael and Adam, and Dean followed behind them. Sam paused and turned to face him, offering a quick goodbye into his phone before hanging up.</p><p>"Hi." Michael beamed at Sam, all dimples and innocence, and Adam laughed again.</p><p>Sam raised his eyebrows, but smiled regardless. "Hi…?"</p><p>"They're wasted," Dean declared, clasping a hand over the back of their head and ruffling their hair. Michael squealed out a startled laugh; Adam ducked their head, though he was grinning.</p><p>Sam huffed out a laugh, tucking his phone away. He looked over at Lucifer, who was swaying a little on his feet; after a moment, though the hunter seemed to hesitate briefly, Sam turned and headed over to the Devil and took his arm lightly to guide him over to a pole, letting him sink his weight back against it to steady himself. Of course, Lucifer promptly ended up sliding down completely to sit on the ground, but he smiled brightly up at Sam even as he did so. "Thanks."</p><p>"Don't mention it." Sam patted his head, a gesture that seemed to startle the hunter himself more than it startled Lucifer. Then he cleared his throat, took a deep breath and turned away from the Devil quickly, while Lucifer simply shut his eyes, content. "Cabs are on their way."</p><p>Adam sank down onto the sidewalk after a moment, crossing their legs. "Ooookie dokie."</p><p>Dean laughed. He didn't sit down, but he eventually shuffled over to lean back against the wall beside the door, and grinned toothily at the others as he leaned his head back. "This was fun."</p><p>"Yeah," Michael agreed.</p><p>"We gotta do it again," Lucifer insisted, opening his eyes. "Eventually. 'Cause karaoke."</p><p>"Backstreet Boys," Adam cut in, and while Sam and Dean exchanged somewhat confused glances at that, they seemed more amused than they were bewildered. Then they shrugged and glanced away again, nodding at the three of them as Sam retreated to Dean's side again. The hunter was smiling, seeming as content as they were as he leaned back beside Dean, who eventually simply allowed himself to slide down onto the ground like Adam, Michael and Lucifer. "So we've gotta come back and sing karaoke," the demon continued mumbling. "Karaoke night."</p><p>"I like that." Michael bobbed their head lightly in agreement. "Karaoke <em>nights</em>."</p><p>"We can make it a whole thing. Tradition," Lucifer agreed. "A celebration/tradition thing."</p><p>"I'm not much of a singer…" Dean began, but the collective protests from the archangels and demon drowned him out. Sam laughed, while Dean shot them all bewildered looks in response before eventually just sinking back and shrugging, looking bashful. "Oh, okay. Why not."</p><p>All eyes turned to Sam then, eyebrows raised.</p><p>It didn't take him long to cave, though he seemed reluctant. "Fine…"</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Lucifer and Adam cheered, pumping their fists into the air, and Michael once again dissolved into giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>